Madame Morrible/Musical
Madame Morrible (also known as Madame Akbar in some foreign productions) is the headmistress of Shiz University and one of the main antagonists of the Broadway musical, ''Wicked''. History Early on, Madame Morrible discovers Elphaba's talent for sorcery on the day the girl arrives at Shiz University, and insists upon training her personally, as well as suggesting to the Wizard that she be brought before him with a view to making her his "magic Grand Vizier". At this audience, Madame Morrible tricks Elphaba into using her powers to create winged monkeys for the Wizard. When Elphaba realizes her mistake and flees, Madame Morrible spreads the rumor that she is a "Wicked Witch", in order to turn the citizens of Oz against her. In contrast to the novel, she is explicitly shown to possess magical powers, being especially talented at controlling the weather. By use of this ability, she is later responsible for creating the cyclone which indirectly kills Nessarose (the Wicked Witch of the East) and brings Dorothy Gale into Oz. She is present when the Wizard sends witch-hunters to kill Elphaba, and dismisses Glinda's protests at this course of action, claiming that she knows Glinda harbored a desire for revenge after Elphaba ran off with Fiyero. Since the musical is more oriented to younger audiences and families, Madame Morrible is not killed in that adaptation as she was in the original novel. Instead, Glinda orders the royal guards of Oz to take Madame Morrible to prison. Madame Morrible's costumes are very long and awkwardly shaped in the musical, as if to show her bizarre and unshaped personality. The ends of the sleeves normally drop down very far, either just with fuzz, or with a pap between the top and bottom. Songs Solos (In A Duet) *The Wizard And I (Elphaba) Solos (In A Group Number) *Thank Goodness (Glinda and Citizens of the Emerald City) Trivia *Susan Hilferty stated in multiple interviews that Madame Morrible is her favorite character and design aspect of the show. *Carole Shelley stated in an interview that in her portrayal, the hairline of her wigs would recede the more evil Morrible was showing herself to be. *In the German production she is named "Madame Akaber" *Isabel Keating, who plays Madame Morrible in the 2nd National Tour, starred as Judy Garland in The Boy from Oz on Broadway in 2003. Portrayers Broadway Production *Carole Shelley (2003-2005, 2007-2008) *Rue McClanahan (2005-2006) *Carol Kane (2006) *Jayne Houdyshell (2006-2007, 2008-2009) *Miriam Margoyles (2008) *Kathy Santen (2008) *Rondi Reed (2009-2010) *Kathy Fitzgerald (2010-2011, 2014-2015, 2016) *Randy Danson (2011-2013) *Carol Kane (2013-2014) *Mary Testa (2014-2015) *Michele Lee (2015-2016) *Judy Kaye (2016) *Sheryl Lee Ralph (2016-2017) *Rondi Reed (2017-2018) *Isabel Keating (2018) *Nancy Opel (2019-Present) Broadway Understudies *Jan Neuberger *Lorna Ventura *Adinah Alexander *Kathy Deitch *Barbara Tirrell *Kathy Santen (2006-Current) *Gaelen Gilliland Sarah Bolt *Betsy Werbel (2011-2015) *Dioni Michelle Collins (temporary) *Dina Bennett *Sheila Karls *Erin Wilson *Katie Ladner (Current) 1st National Tour *Carol Kane (2005) *Carole Shelley (2005-2006) *Alma Cuervo (2006-2007; 2007-2008; 2011) *Barbara Tirrell (2007) *Myra Lucretia Taylor (2008-2009) *Randy Danson (2009-2011) *Jayne Houdyshell (2010; temporary) *Liz McCartney (2011-2012) *Jody Gelb (2012; 2013 temporary) *Kim Zimmer (2012-2013, Current) *Alison Fraser (2013-2014) 1st National Tour Understudies *Barbara Tirrell *Brooke Elliott *Kathy Deitch *Leslie Becker *Celisse Henderson *Renée Lawless-Orsini *Betsy Werbel *Melanie Field *Pamela Shandrow *Dina Bennett *Sheila Karls * Erin Wilson Chicago Production *Rondi Reed (2005-2006, 2006-2007, 2008) *Carole Shelley (2006) *Barbara Robertson (2007-2008, 2008-2009) Chicago Understudies *Kathy Santen *Dioni Michelle Collins *Jill Hayman *Mindy Reid West End (London) Production *Miriam Margoyles (2006-2007) *Susie Blake (2007-2008) *Harriet Thorpe (2008-2010; 2013) *Julie Legrand (2010-2012) *Louise Plowright (2012-2013) *Sue Kelvin (2013-2014, 2017) *Lisa Sadvoy (2014-2016) *Anita Dobson (2016-2017) *Melanie La Barrie (2017-2019) *Kim Ismay (2019-Present) West End Understudies *Kerry Washington *Nadine Cox *Aileen Donohoe *Jennifer Tierney *Shirley Jameson *Jacqueline Hughes *Tania Mathurin *Melissa Jacques *Kerry Enright (Current) *Steph Parry *Claudia Kariuki *Genevieve Taylor *Jessica-Alice McCluskey (Current) Los Angeles Production *Carol Kane (2007, 2008-2009) *JoAnne Worley (2008) Los Angeles Understudies *Linda Kerns *Dioni Michelle Collins Stuttgart Production *Angelika Wedekind (2007-2008) *Barbara Raunegger (2008-2010) Stuttgart Understudies *Francesca Taverni *Jessica Lantto *Helena Blöcker *Juliana De Aquino Melbourne Production *Maggie Kirkpatrick (2008-2009) Melbourne Understudies *Johanna Allen *Zoe Gertz San Francisco Production *Carol Kane (2009) *Patty Duke (2009-2010) *Jody Gelb (2010-2011) San Francisco Understudies *Fiama Fricano *Celisse Henderson *Annie Funke 2nd National Tour *Marilyn Caskey (2009-2011, 2011-2012) *Jody Gelb (2011) *Alma Cuervo (2011; temporary) *Gina Ferrall (2012-2013) *Kathy Fitzgerald (2013-2014) * Kristine Zbornik (2014-2015) * Wendy Worthington (2015-2016) * Isabel Keating (2016-2017) * Judy Kaye (2017-Present) 2nd National Tour Understudies *Jenn Furman *Erin Wilson *Tory Ross *Linda Griffin *Jane Brockman *Erin Wilson (Temporary) *Bridie Carroll (Current) *Tregoney Shepherd (Current) Auckland, New Zealand *Maggie Kirkpatrick Sydney Production *Maggie Kirkpatrick (2009-2010) Sydney Understudies *Johanna Allen *Zoe Gertz Oberhausen Production *Barbara Raunegger (2010-2011) Oberhausen Understudies *Helena Blöcker *Christina Maria Brenner Australian Tour *Maggie Kirkpatrick *Geraldine Turner (temporary) Australian Tour Understudies *Zoe (Gertz) Jarrett *Andrea Arena Scheveningen Production *Pamela Teves (2011-2013) Scheveningen Understudies *Penny Vos (2011-2013) *Sandra Wijnhout (2011-2013) Asian Tour *Anne Wood (2011-2012) *Maggie Kirkpatrick (2012) Asian Tour Understudies *Naomi Livingston *Greta Sherriff Helsinki, Finland (2010-2011) *Ursula Salo Helsinki Understudies *Leenamari Unho Copenhagen, Denmark (2011) *Marianne Mortensen Mexico City *Anahi Allue (Orignal) * Fernanda Tapia (Oct, 2014) UK / Ireland tour *Marilyn Cutts Brazilian Production *Adriana Quadros (2016) Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Musical Characters Category:Madame Morrible